Decifrando lo que siento por ti
by sideris-nasute
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo, ademas, soy mala para resumir
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, basado en el final de la primera temporada

Descifrando lo que siento

He tratado de evitar a Shizuru, pero no puedo, no es por que ella sea insistente, es por que yo soy quien disfruta de su compañía, no sé que es lo que siento por ella realmente, la confusión que siento cuando la veo es demasiada, me pongo muy nerviosa, me incomoda que me abrace de repente, pero a la vez no…

-Ara, ara Natsuki, si te preocupa algo deberías contárselo a quien más confianza le tengas-

-Shi…zuru?- mi corazón late demasiado rápido, que es lo que me pasa?

-Parece que estas enferma-

-¿Que haces?-esta muy cerca de mi

-Ara, pues no, no tienes fiebre, pero sigues roja-

Quito su mano bruscamente, no es que me incomode, bueno si un poco, no…si… ya no se ni… que…siento

-lo siento no fue mi intención-

-no es eso…es que tu… de repente…y yo…-ni siquiera puedo hablar bien, como le hago entender algo que ni siquiera yo entiendo

-¿tienes tiempo?-

-Si!- digo casi instantáneamente

-Ara, Natsuki ¿no deberías de pensarlo un poco? Antes de responder-

-solo he dicho que tengo tiempo libre, no que yo…-medito mejor lo que voy a decir, seria grosero decir algo innecesario

-¿No que tu lo vayas a ocupar conmigo?-

-No… yo… no fue… eres tu- lo digo no sé si por que quiero que me entienda de alguna manera o por que ya no lo soporto más

-Natsuki no quise incomodarte, lo siento-

No tengo palabras, mi cerebro no logra hilar las letras y menos al ver la tristeza de Shizuru, yo también me siento mal, que es esto?, no puedo ni siquiera expresarlo, tengo ganas de llorar, ella da la vuelta se va!, se va, has algo cuerpo muévete, por favor muévete!, haz algo, di algo!

-No!... no te vayas!... no sé que… ni yo me entiendo- por fin comienzo a reaccionar y a ser más sincera

-Entiendo, supongo que para ti, puede ser algo incomodo verme después de lo sucedido-

-no es eso Shizuru, es que… me siento confundida-

-¿Confundida?-

-eh… ¿te puedo acompañar?-

-Esta bien-

-¿En serio?-¿no me va preguntar?, ¿no hará bromas?

-Ara, te has arrepentido tan rápido-

-No… solo…-parece que me siento mejor

-vamos-

Me lleva hacia el centro comercial, entramos a una tienda de "herbolaria", la verdad no se como se llaman donde venden té

-Ya que estamos aquí, no te gustaría, pasar a una tienda que sea de tu agrado-

-si!-

La llevo hacia la de ropa interior, aunque después, lo pienso mejor y es un poco vergonzoso, pero es algo tarde para retractarme, por que ya traigo varias prendas en las manos, cuando lo recapacito, veo una prenda que seria perfecta para Shizuru… que acabo de pensar, sacudo mi cabeza, pensando en vérselo puesto, creo solo necesito que me sangre la nariz, para verme como esos pervertidos de los animes

-toma-

-eh?- Pone en mis manos, una prenda

-Ara, parecía que te interesaba, por que no lo dejabas de ver-

-si… pero…- que le digo, que se lo quiero ver puesto, no! eso suena como una propuesta, que importa… no si importa!

-ara, ara creo que Natsuki tiene un serio problema de adicción-

-no es que…-mi estomago interrumpe y de que forma

-Ara, ara creo deberíamos ir a comer, Natsuki-

-si es una buena idea-

Pago todo lo que tome a excepción de dos prendas y también pague la que me dio Shizuru, creo que esos pensamiento vuelven debo pensar en otra cosa…como política, eso, aunque es un tema del que no sé nada

-Lo siento, he pedido por ti, parece, estas muy distraída hoy-

-¿ah?... este… si gracias-de seguro debe pensar lo hago con toda la intención

-Natsuki ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?-

Si esta situación, el no saber que siento cuando te miro, el quererme alejar de ti y a la vez nunca quererme separarme de ti, el no saber que decir, en tantas cosas, hay no! otra vez, deje de hablar, tanto que ya llego la comida

-también te pedí sobres de mayonesa-

-Si gracias-

Sabe mis gustos y no pone su cara de que asco, no me dice "eso le vas a untar", "sabes cuantas calorías tiene", es muy amable, me gusta estar con ella, no me juzga. Casi no hablamos nos dedicamos a comer, la miro de vez en cunado y ella sonríe, por alguna razón también me siento relajada, asi se va el tiempo hasta que terminamos de comer

-Ara, ara Natsuki tiene un poco de mayonesa en su mejilla-

Tallo mi mejilla, pero no siento nada -Shizuru!- comienza a reír y yo con ella

-Te ves tan linda… Natsuki, se esta haciendo tarde y tal vez tienes cosas que hacer, así que creo es hora de irnos-

-Tienes razón… te llevo-

-Natsuki, mejor yo te llevo, traigo carro, además creo que tus cosas se maltratarían menos-

-Esta bien déjame hacer una llamada- Le hablo a Mai para que se ocupe de mi moto, me hace un súper interrogatorio, pero al final acepta, entonces regreso con

Shizuru

-listo-

-Pensé que Natsuki ya se había ido-

-no podría-

Subimos y el camino es bastante tranquilo

-Bien hemos llegado Natsuki-

-Gracias Shizuru-

-no al contrario Gracias a ti, por acompañarme, espero que resuelvas lo que te tiene preocupada-

-eres tu…-lo digo no sé si por cansancio o para resolverlo de una vez

-No tienes por que preocuparte por mi, soy consiente de que no vas a corres…-

-no tu no entiendes… me siento rara, mi imaginación viaja a donde nunca pensaría, me gusta estar contigo, cuando no te veo siento un hueco, cuando sonríes yo también sonrió, cuando te ves triste por alguna razón también me siento mal, me pones nerviosa cuando me tocas, a veces creo que todos podrían escuchar el palpitar de mi corazón, sobre todo cuando te acercas, dudo al hablar, me cuesta respirar, no sé que me pasa…-

-Natsuki… eso suena como si estuvieras enamorada-

-¿Enamorada?-Siento mi rostro arder, lo medito… es… verdad… estoy enamorada de Shizuru!, la volteo a ver, ella sonríe, yo… solo veo sus labios, no puedo dejar de mirarlos, inconscientemente me he acercando, tanto que puedo sentir su aliento, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ya no importa… al sentir sus labios, todo desaparece es… muy agradable… ella se separa, pero quiero seguir besándola, la tomo del rostro y comienzo ha besarla de nuevo

-Ara, Natsuki, esto quiere decir que?-

-Si… tienes razón estoy…. enamorada de ti!- me siento muy feliz, ya no hay confusión sé lo que siento por ti y no lo lamento

FIN

Amo tus ojos que me desvelan,

Amo tu sonrisa eterna,

Amo tus cejas que me coquetean,

Amo tu caminar que me estresa,

Amo tu voz que me susurra cosas inciertas,

Amo tu piel trigueña cuando se broncea,

Amo la forma de tus piernas que me marean,

Amo tus caricias que mi mente estropean,

Amo tu ser que me hace caer,

Amo cada una de tus risas que alegran mi día,

Amo cuando te irritas y te desquicias,

Amo tu actitud que nunca he visto entre la multitud,

Amo tu arrogancia que cargas desde la infancia,

Amo tu boca que me invitan a probarla,

Amo tu cuerpo aunque es un poco delgado,

Amo tu cabello opaco cuando quieres cambiarlo,

Amo el sabor de tus labios descontrolados,

Amo tus manos con cicatrices de años,

Amo el ritmo de tus caderas entre mis piernas,

Amo cuando te me acercas,

Amo tu olor, que en mi se queda,

Amo, todo de ti,

Pero lo que más amo,

Es cuando dices Te amo

Un final feliz como lo propuso Vale


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas Gracias! por sus comentarios y a petición de: Lu, Eunso, Dragon heart aquí la parte de Shizuru, espero la disfruten

Hace un par de días que no veo a Natsuki, parece que han sido semanas, aun así, creo que es mejor dejar enfriar la situación hasta volver a tener el control, el beso que me dio, solo me trajo un gran desconcierto y más por la respuesta, pero… mis pensamientos se detienen y una sonrisa involuntaria aparece en mí, por que a lo lejos puedo ver a Natsuki… que cara tan mona hace cuando le da vueltas a alguna situación, suspiro profundamente, meditando si debo saludar o mejor ignorarla, mi cuerpo parece no pensarlo tanto, se mueve hacia ella , estoy tan cerca y ni siquiera nota mi presencia.

-Ara, ara Natsuki, si te preocupa algo deberías contárselo a quien más confianza le tengas- Difícil que sea yo

-Shi…zuru?-

-Parece que estas enferma- viéndote de cerca, parece que algo no esta bien, luces muy extraña, ¿tendrá fiebre?, la preocupación me lleva hacer algo atrevido, como comprobar su temperatura

-¿Que haces?-

-Ara, pues no, no tienes fiebre, pero sigues roja- quita mi mano bruscamente, supongo debe ser normal, no ha de querer verme y mucho menos que la toque.

-lo siento no fue mi intención- pensándolo mejor creo es un error verte

-no es eso…es que tu… de repente…y yo…-

-¿tienes tiempo?- pero debemos aclarar las cosas, no podremos estar así para siempre

-Si!-

-Ara, Natsuki ¿no deberías de pensarlo un poco? Antes de responder- tan impulsiva como siempre, no te das cuenta que nos vamos a embrollar en una conversación que puede resultar un tanto incomoda

-solo he dicho que tengo tiempo libre, no que yo…-

-¿No que tu lo vayas a ocupar conmigo?- Me doy cuenta de la situación, aun así yo…

-No… yo… no fue… eres tu-

-Natsuki no quise incomodarte, lo siento- De verdad lo siento… creo ya vas entendiendo, para donde va la conversación y parece ser, que no estas lista para aclararlo, necesitas más tiempo, tal vez me he precipitado al querer aclararlo, mejor lo dejo, me giro, me detengo solo para despedirme , pero ella se adelanta ha hablar

-No!, no te vayas!... no sé que… ni yo me entiendo-

-Entiendo, supongo que para ti, puede ser algo incomodo verme después de lo sucedido- Créeme me pongo en tu lugar, por eso trato de ser lo mas sincera posible

-no es eso Shizuru, es que… me siento confundida-

-¿Confundida?- ¿Con respecto a que? Ahora yo también estoy confundida

-eh… ¿te puedo acompañar?-

-Esta bien-Así podremos hablar mejor

-¿En serio?-

-Ara, te has arrepentido tan rápido- mejor dejo que ella hable y saque lo que le preocupa

-No… solo-

-vamos- Además me gustaría comprar algo de primera necesidad…bueno, por lo menos para mí, así es

-Ya que estamos aquí, no te gustaría, pasar a una tienda que sea de tu agrado- en agradecimiento, por tu compañía, te dejare despejarte con algo que te guste

-si!-

Me lleva hacia la tienda de ropa interior, es muy divertido verla enloquecida por su adicción, se separa de mi al entrar, me deja atrás, cuando la alcanzo ya tiene varias prendas en sus manos, pero ve insistentemente un conjunto, tal vez no esta segura, viéndolo bien es muy bonito, seria un desperdicio que no lo comprara…

-toma-

-eh?-

-Ara, parecía que te interesaba, por que no lo dejabas de ver-

-si… pero…-

-ara, ara creo que Natsuki tiene un serio problema de adicción- Yo tengo dos adicciones: tú y el té, que raro, ambos solo tienen dos letras, como las parejas…ya estoy divagando

-no es que…-

-Ara, ara creo deberíamos ir a comer, Natsuki-me la estoy pasando tan bien, no me di ni cuenta que ya pasó la hora real de la comida

-si es una buena idea-

En lo que paga, me pongo a pensar a donde llevarla a comer, no se me ocurre donde pueda ordenar algo con mayonesa, parece muy concentrada en algo, no me dice nada y creo que solo me sigue por inercia, después de un rato nos sentamos, en un restaurante… mmm bastante agradable, un chico se acerca a pedir la orden, Natsuki parece estar todavía ausente….mejor la dejo meditarlo bien, pido por ella y pregunto si puede traerme sobres de mayonesa, creí que la palabra mayonesa la regresaría en un instante, me equivoque, ni parpadeo, me pregunto si debería preocuparme o mostrarle mi apoyo incondicional, me da mucha curiosidad que es lo que la tiene en ese estado, en lo que llega la orden la miro, realmente es muy bella, no quiero verme como una acosadora, por eso creo es mejor regresarla a la realidad

-Lo siento he pedido por ti, parece, estas muy distraída hoy- demasiado diría yo

-¿ah?... este… si gracias-

-Natsuki ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?- No creo que nuestra situación sea para tanto, lo puedes resolver… cualquier cosa que me digas lo haría, aunque me lo pensaría si se tratase de alejarme de ti, solo que sea por tu bien aceptaría, me entristece pensar de este modo

-también te pedí sobres de mayonesa- a ver si ahora, si reacciona

-Si gracias-

Parece un poco mas tranquila, llega la comida como lo esperaba unta mayonesa en ella, sé que lo disfruta mucho, sonríe, creo lo hace por reflejo, sin embargo, también correspondo su gesto, después de un rato de?... supongo una amena comida, terminamos

-Ara, ara Natsuki tiene un poco de mayonesa en su mejilla- No pude resistirlo, además sé ve de mejor humor, veo el reloj en la pared, es tarde, siempre que estoy contigo el tiempo se me hace poco

-Te ves tan linda… Natsuki, se esta haciendo tarde y tal vez tienes cosas que hacer, así que creo es hora de irnos-

-Tienes razón… te llevo-

-Natsuki, mejor yo te llevo, traigo carro, además creo que tus cosas se maltratarían menos- Me da un poco de nervios subir a una motocicleta, pero por otro lado podría…no es mejor así, no quiero abusar de la situación

-tienes razón déjame hacer una llamada-

-listo-

-Pensé que Natsuki ya te habías ido- no es cierto, la verdad fue muy rápida

-no podría-

Quisiera creerlo, subimos al carro y el camino es bastante tranquilo, a pesar de que ninguna pronuncia palabra

-Bien hemos llegado Natsuki-es hora de despedirnos de nuestra… ¿que fue? ¿Cita?, ya quisiera, Natsuki si supieras como me duele estar en estas circunstancias, siento un cúmulo de emociones que no encuentran salida, quisiera llorar, gritar no te vayas quédate conmigo!, egoísmo, es a lo que suena, no te debo arrastrar hacia algo que tu nunca pediste

-Gracias-

-no al contrario Gracias a ti, por acompañarme, espero que resuelvas lo que te tiene preocupada- en serio, por que…

-eres tú…-

¿Yo? ¿Como que yo?, tal vez se refiere a superar el pasado, pero debo vivir con ello, debo ser capaz de aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos o se refiere a… ¿nosotras?, para empezar hay un nosotras?

-No tienes por que preocuparte por mi, soy consiente de que no vas a corres…-

-no tu no entiendes… me siento rara, mi imaginación viaja a donde nunca pensaría, me gusta estar contigo, cuando no te veo siento un hueco, cuando sonríes yo también sonrió, cuando te ves triste por alguna razón también me siento mal, me pones nerviosa cuando me tocas, a veces creo que todos podrían escuchar el palpitar de mi corazón, dudo al hablar, me cuesta respirar, no sé que me pasa…-

Cada palabra que dice, describe como me siento contigo, he soñado tanto con esto, que ni si quiera se si es real, tal vez no he despertado, pero me hace feliz, muy feliz escucharlo, aunque viniendo de Natsuki es un tanto confuso, me da un beso y luego dice eso… ni modo voy a arriesgarme a preguntar, no puede acabar peor ¿verdad?,

-Natsuki… eso suena como si estuvieras enamorada- la cara que pone me da esperanzas, muchas esperanzas, si es u sueño no quiero despertar

-¿Enamorada?-

Veo como se sonroja abruptamente, me mira directamente a… los labios?, se esta acercando o es mi imaginación, puedo sentir que me esta besando!, innumerables noches fantaseando estas circunstancias, nunca imagine tal sensación, es calido mi pecho arde, mis piernas tiemblan ¿a donde se ha ido toda mi fuerza?, tengo dudas, debo comprobarlo

-Ara, Natsuki, esto quiere decir que?-Por favor, no me lastimes, no podría soportar un no y menos si a cada rato me besas

-Si… tienes razón estoy enamorada de ti-

¿Tengo razón?, ¿En serio? Tengo razón! Me siento tan feliz, muy, muy feliz, hay una explosión dentro de mi, no lo puedo contener, comienzo a llorar, mis hombros parece que ya no cargan nada, es incontrolable, la abrazo para saber que no es un sueño y solo me aferro a su cuerpo.

Con una mirada me haces temblar

Como almas que parecen embonar

Con una palabra me haces dudar

Como un hechizo cuando te oigo hablar

Un ardor enloquecedor

Un deseo que se vuelve abrumador

Un sueño agotador

Eso es lo que parece hoy

Con un toque de tus manos

Me voy asando

Con un toque de tus labios

Al cielo estoy entrando

Una nueva emoción

Entrado a este corazón

No existe descripción

Para decir lo que siento por vos


End file.
